


Just Try It

by Jaina



Series: 31 Slices [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure, unadulterated silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Try It

"Come on, Kate. Just try it." Abby pouted slightly and looked up at Kate from under lowered eyelids. "Please."

Kate glared at Abby. "I don't know, Abs." She squirmed slightly, suddenly wishing that her slacks had pockets large enough for her to stick her hands into. "I'm just not sure I'd be comfortable just, you know, with you sitting there and watching."

Abby stepped forward putting her hands on her lover's hips and pulling her closer together. "Please, Kate? For me?" She shrugged and looked down. "I really think you'd like." She grinned and looked back up at Kate. "Actually I think with time you'd really come to love it. Have I ever led you wrong?"

Kate laughed, helpless against Abby's unique brand of charm. "Do you really want me to answer that, Abby?"

Despite her question, she leaned into her lover, her hands slipping around Abby's neck. One hand played idly with the leather, spike studded collar around Abby's neck, her thumb stroking up and down in an idle rhythm on the back of her neck.

"Um...no?" Abby's response seemed to warrant more thought than the question truly deserved.

Kate brushed her lips gently and deliberately against Abby's, pulling away after only a second. Her free hand slipped up to cup the side of Abby's face as she shifted her attention from Abby's lips. She pressed her lips to Abby's cheek, tantalizingly close to her lips, and then on her nose. Butterfly kisses on her eyes were followed by a brief peck on her forehead.

Her hand slid down Abby's neck, and followed the line of her shoulder until it slipped down to Abby's waist, bringing their bodies flush against one another.

"Kate?" Abby's voice was breathy with desire and anticipation.

"Yes," Kate drawled, sensing victory was at hand.

"As completely awesome as this is, you're totally not going to distract me."

Kate straightened and stepped back, sagging abruptly.

"Abby..."

"Caitlin Todd, you did not just whine." The slightly amused grin on Abby's face said that she found that incredibly adorable.

Kate glared. "I don't whine."

"You could have fooled me," Abby said with a laugh. "Just try it."

"Fine," Kate said abruptly, "Give it here."

Abby handed it to her and watched. "There. Was that so bad?"

Kate scowled in response, but couldn't maintain the look.

"How do you not drink this all day," Kate asked in amazement as she handed the Caf-Pow back to Abby.

"You forget," Abby said with an evil grin, "I do."


End file.
